


baby put on [heart-shaped] sunglasses

by bowtiesnrocksalt



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Freewood - Freeform, Gavin wears a dress, Gay, I don't really ship some of these, M/M, Mainly Freewood, Sorta retro theme, prompts, um, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesnrocksalt/pseuds/bowtiesnrocksalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of Freewood drabbles. Stuff. Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. little red dress

**Author's Note:**

> Um so Freewood. Suck it. 
> 
> Most of these are based off of prompts, some of these just Lana Del Rey songs idek. 
> 
> Send me prompts if you've got any in mind but whatev it's ur life do what u want.

“So you’re a guy and you like to wear dresses?” A laugh bubbled over Ryan’s lips as he prodded at the plate of takeout before him, his eyes landing on the figure stretched out across the couch, clad in a red dress with white polka dots. Harsh blue eyes met his and Ryan could only laugh more. 

“I’m not just a guy, Ryan. I’m a person, and I can do what I fucking want.” An indignant huff came from the younger man as he snapped out a reply, forcing Ryan to drop his fork due to his endless stream of breathless laughter. It went by for another minute before Gavin shot up, arms folded across his small torso. “Ryan it’s not that fucking funny!” He exclaimed, raising his voice to carry over Ryan’s laughing with a light blush across his tan cheeks. Ryan bit his lip in an effort to stop, standing up and walking over to the angered British man. “No, Ryan! No! I don’t want a fucking hug I want an apology!” Gavin shouted as Ryan neared, arms open and finally closing over Gavin’s body, sending them both crashing onto the couch. “No! No! Jesus, you fucking bear, can you not squish me?! I need to breathe, you know.” He spat, finally allowing his arms to entangle with Ryan’s as the larger man pulled him close, lips pressed to the mess of blonde hair atop Gavin’s head. They stayed like that for a while, the low murmur of the TV the only interruption before Ryan leaned down, pressing a small, chaste kiss to Gavin’s lips. “I’m sorry for laughing, baby. You know that right?” He murmured, offering a small half-smile as the other man rolled his eyes, a grin forcing its way over his lips. “Yeah, I know, you bloody oaf. Now go to sleep.” Gavin chuckled, his wide blue eyes closing and Ryan let the silence pass for a moment, watching as Gavin’s breathing went shallow, his muscles no longer as tense. “I love you.” He stated, voice quiet in the small space between them. Gavin was quiet, obviously asleep, but when a small twitch of his lips curved a small smile onto his face, Ryan decided that it was enough and pulled him close once more.


	2. buckle up b-tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damn i'm a title god lmao not

Ryan raised a brow as Gavin slammed his car door shut and slumped into the passenger seat, aggressively pulling at the seat belt and ending up getting it stuck. Ryan watched as Gavin struggled for a second more, letting out small exclamations of frustration before he sighed loudly and gave up. It was silent for at least another minute before the British man turned towards Ryan, frustration and anger obviously still burning as his deep gaze met Ryan’s. 

“Ryan… buckle my seat belt.” He muttered, closing his eyes as Ryan let out a small noise of amusement. 

“Wait, wait, what? I couldn’t hear you, you were whispering.” Ryan prompted, knowing that Gavin was on the verge of exploding with anger. The smaller man took a deep breath in, eyes still closed before he sat up and turned towards Ryan. 

“Ryan. Ryan Haywood. Buckle. My. Fucking. Seat belt. Now.” He hissed, teeth clenched and his fists shaking at his sides. Ryan bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he leaned closer. 

“Say that again?” He asked, trying to hold back a smile as he watched the other man's gaze burn holes onto the dashboard. Ryan was on the verge of tears, trying not to laugh at the sight before him, but before he could say anything else Gavin opened the door and got out of the car, beginning to run down the sidewalk. Or.. more like ‘speed walk’, if Ryan wanted to put it accurately. 

“Hey! Hey, no, baby, I was kidding.” Ryan rolled down the passenger window, going at a slow speed to keep up with Gavin. The British man walked on, silent as his gaze traveled anywhere but Ryan. “Gavin! Gavin! Come on, babe, I was just teasing. You know that.” 

“Well it was fucking ridiculous! I hate you.” Gavin exclaimed, glaring at Ryan for a split second as the other man sighed, searching his mind for ideas before he perked up. 

“Hey, Gavin, baby- I’ll get you a float. Coca’Cola, right? I know you love those things.” Ryan pleaded, a smile growing on his face when Gavin’s pace slowed down until he came to a full stop. Ryan parked beside him, the sound of the rumbling engine passing before Gavin looked over at him. 

“You’re getting me fries, too. And I’m not sharing.” He said, arms still crossed over his chest. Ryan held his hands up in defeat, shrugging his shoulders before his fingers wrapped around the wheel again. 

“Fine. Whatever you want. Just get back in the car.” Ryan agreed, grinning as Gavin opened the door and climbed in once more. Before Gavin could reach for the seat belt he leaned over, wrapping it over Gavin and planting a slow kiss on his lips before buckling it. “Now… Can I have just one fry?”

“RYAN!”


	3. more dress endeavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit idk how to write or how to title things. also jack/geoff in here, sorry. idk why i paired them together i just thought it coulda worked somehow idk don't ask me about this shit

“I think blue really compliments your eyes.” Ryan rolled his eyes at the pair before him, Jack smiling wide as Gavin twirled around. From beside him Geoff shifted his position, rubbing his hands over his eyes before leaning forward. 

“Jack! Can we fucking go now? We have plans, you know.” Geoff said, tone obviously annoyed and impatient as Jack threw his jacket at him. 

“Jesus, Geoff, I’m just helping Gavin! Is that too much for you to handle? We’ll make it there on time, I promise.” Jack snapped, turning his attention back towards Gavin who was subtly stealing glances at Ryan, who was dressed in a new leather jacket that they had picked up along the way. 

“Fucking FINE! You’ve got another hour then we’re leaving.” He retorted, slumping back in the small leather chair. Ryan chuckled lightly, offering a small nod of the head to Gavin before turning to Geoff, who looked as miserable as ever. 

“Jack do this stuff a lot?” He asked, keeping his voice low so only Geoff could hear it. The other man let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he turned to look at Ryan. 

“That’s the understatement of the century right there. Every single fucking time we run into one of his friends at the mall. It doesn’t matter who it is. I mean we even ran into Michael and Ray once and he tried to help them buy fucking records when he has shit for music taste.” Geoff muttered, raking a hand through his dark hair with a glance at the ginger man. 

“So does Gavin. It’s like a World War when we turn on the radio.” Ryan agreed, thumbing boredly through the magazine on his lap. 

“I know, right! I mean Jack tries to cook shit, too, but he always ends up burning it or making too much. It’s a waste, I know, but it’s hilarious, too, because he always ends up drunk after he fails at making something.” Geoff chuckled, Ryan joining in when he imagined the situation. 

“Gavin can’t cook for his life, either. I mean I remember one time he was trying to make spaghetti and he ended up spilling half of the uncooked noodles everywhere and dropping the jar of sauce on the floor and slipping in it. He stayed like that for hours until I finally had to come in and save his dumb ass.” Their laughter only grew louder as Ryan recalled the memory, hands motioning along with the story as he told it. Tears were forming in Geoff’s eyes as he threw his head back, laughing loud as Ryan sighed in amusement, still erupting in light chuckles as his eyes found the pair before them once more. He froze when he saw the two of them glaring at Ryan and Geoff, the dark-haired man still laughing his ass off for another minute before Ryan slapped him on the shoulder. Geoff straightened up, still laughing loud. 

“Oh, man, and one time Jack tried to make pancakes an- oh.” His laughter immediately ceased when he met Jack’s gaze, both Ryan and Geoff figuring out that they hadn’t exactly kept their voices down. All four of them sat in tense silence, Gavin and Jack still glaring before Geoff piped up. 

“So, um… Jack, baby doll-” 

“Fucking save it, ass hat. Just… save it.”


	4. potato salad b-tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 best prompt

“IT’S A FUCKING POTATO SALAD HOW HARD IS IT?!” Ryan and Ray tried to hold back their laughter as they listened to the commotion going on in the kitchen, Michael and Gavin currently bickering over something as petty as potato salad. 

“I WANT IT TO BE JUST RIGHT, MICOO, THAT’S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK.” Gavin shouted, the clattering of metal and a slam of a cabinet following it. 

“OH WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN, LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID.” Ray had busted out laughing at this point, Ryan now the one to show just slightly more self control as he covered his mouth with his hand from keeping his sudden bursts of laughter hidden. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP. I MAKE MISTAKES SOMETIMES. I’M HUMAN YOU ASS HAT.” Both men were full-on howling with laughter then, breathless as Ryan hunched over in his seat and Ray threw his head back. Loud steps were heard before Gavin came into view, flour and bits of other food on his face and in his hair. Ryan bit his lip hard, trying not to laugh at the sight and just hearing Ray giggling like a schoolgirl beside him. “What’s so fucking funny then, hm?! You getting a kick out of this are you?” Gavin snapped, hands on hips as Ray busted out laughing again, falling against Ryan’s shoulder as he cackled like a maniac. Ryan let out a few small chuckles, trying to calm his breathing as he put his hands up in surrender. 

“No! No, doll, I swear. It’s um… I just told a joke. Why don’t you keep working at that potato salad then, hm? I don’t think three days is nearly enough to-” Ray was crying real tears then, his laughs now just gasps of air as he collapsed back into the couch. “To finish a potato salad-” Ryan cut himself off with sudden burst of laughter, his stomach hurting as he fell back into the couch cushions along with Ray. 

“IT’S NOT FUCKING FUNNY I’M TRYING MY BEST HERE. IT’S JUST THAT MICHAEL-” Gavin exclaimed, face burning red with rage when Michael came marching in. 

“MICHAEL WHAT? MICHAEL WHAT, GAVIN?” He challenged, glaring at Gavin before he glanced over at Ryan and Ray who were slowly calming down from their fits of laughter. “What the fuck is up with these guys?!” Michael demanded, narrowing his eyes as Ray tried his best to look casual. 

“They think the potato salad is a joke! So they sit here and laugh their asses off while we try to actually contribute to something.” Gavin replied, crossing his arms over his chest as Ryan shrugged innocently. 

“Well I mean we don’t have nearly enough expertise as you guys do. I mean your methods are just so meticulous. I mean three days on a potato salad? That’s dedication to the art form right there.” Ryan’s voice was shaky as he tried to stop himself from laughing again, failing miserably when he finished his sentence and Ray began to crack up again. 

“IT IS DEDICATION. COME ON MICHAEL WE’RE GOING TO GO MAKE SOME FUCKING POTATO SALAD UNLIKE THESE TWO LAZY FUCKING COWS.” Gavin exclaimed, marching back towards the kitchen as Michael followed suit, glaring at Ray who was thrown over the couch, laughing his ass off. 

“Oh! And remember we need two bowls of it! Hopefully you didn’t just spend all of your time on one!” Ryan called out, grin wide as he listened to Gavin and Michael’s hushed conversation go silent. Ray stopped laughing as well, waiting for their reaction when a loud shatter came from the kitchen. 

“THE POTATO SALAD IS A LIE. WE’RE GETTING STORE BOUGHT.” Gavin’s enraged screeching brought Ryan and Ray back into their fits of laughter, the two of them desperate for air as loud clatters came from the kitchen and Gavin and Michael started arguing again. Ray froze up for a moment though, straightening himself up before turning to Ryan. 

“Wait… Wasn’t.. Wasn’t Jack supposed to be the one to bring the potato salad?” He asked, Ryan considering the possibility before suddenly remembering. 

“OH MY GOD WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING MASHED POTATOES.” Ray cried out, finally falling to the floor with laughter as Gavin shouted a line of curses from the kitchen. Ryan shook his head, chuckling lightly as he wiped the small tears from his eyes. 

“Ah, I knew the potato salad was a lie.”


End file.
